Never To Old
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya are drunk,Jiraiya is passed out,but what happens when he confesses his love unknowning for Tsunade and she hears. Oneshot JirTsu


Tsunade and Jiraiya sat at table drinking together. They had about 20 sake bottles each when Jiraiya passed out. Tsunade continued to drinking looking down at the white haired Sanin ever now and then. As she looked back to her glass starting to pull it to her lips she heard Jiraiya mumble something, but wasn't sure what he had said, so in hopes of finding some embarassing information to use against him. She put her glass down and leaned closer to to Jiraiya as he began to mumble again, 

"Tsu...nade...Tsunade-chan,...I-I-I Love you..."

Tsunade eyes widened and she was afaid to see him when he got up, so she got up leaving him. She hurried back to the Hokage tower, where she lived and went to bed going to sleep immdeiatly as her head hit the pillow, but the thoughts of Jiraiya's words still didn't escape her mind.  
_(Dream)_

_Tsunade stood naked in front of a naked Jiraiya or at least how she imagined him that way.  
He got an ugly pervert look on his face,smirking._

_(End Dream/Nightmare)_

Tsunade sat up, she wished she had never heard Jiraiya's words, that continued to echo in her ears. She clasped her hands over her ears and laid down, wanting to forget.

The next morning, Tsunade sat at her desk to occupied with thoughts of Jiraiya to do any work. Shizune came in out of breathe she had been running for over a mile it seemed holding onto the pig. "Tsunade, you're needed at the hospital!!" she shouted still gasping for air.

Tsunade turned up looking towards her assistant, "What is it?" she asked.

"Jiraiya!! He- He He's dying!!!" Shizune said and Tsunade got out of her chair running out to the hospital, before anymore more words could be utter from her assitant/apprantice. On her way not caring for anyone who was trying to stop and talk to her. She entered the hospital and went to the emergency room where Jiraiya was as the less expreience medical nin tried to heal his wounds. She went over pushing a couple of them out of the way looking down at the deeply wounded Jiraiya, a large deep gash going down his right arm, couple of scratches on his cheeks and a stab in his gut. She put her hand together making some hand signs and they began to glow blue as she placed them over the slab wound in his gut the main source of his blood lose. "Heal his arm!" she order and the medical nin who stood in complete aww brought them self to the right side of Jiraiya opposite to where Tsunade stood and began to heal the wound as the continued the wounds slowly closed the amount of blood that seemed to flow from Jiraiya did as well. "Live you perv live" she mumbled and before she knew it she had finished closing the large gap in Jiraiya's gut, but not at a price, she had wasted alot of chakra and could no longer keep herself up and her body fell back down to the ground, two of the medic nin went to help her as the other two continued to heal the wound on Jiraiya's arm.

(Tsunade POv)

_'What's going on I feel dizzy?Where am I?What happened?'_ I thought as my eyes slowly opened lazyily. I looked at the ceiling trying to grasp my surrondings. I still had no clue, "Where am I?" I mumbled thinking I was alone.

That was until I heard a familiar voice, "What don't know your own hospital, Tsunade?"

That voice brought it all back to me,I sat up quickly,but I passed as my head began to feel like it was spinning. Once I got that under control I looked over seeing the perv, I had used all my strentgth to save him, the question of _why_ running through my head. "So you lived perv" I said smirking at him.

"Yep pretty lucky I guess" Jiraiya said smiling and the door slid open and he smiled seeing a young nurse walk in. "Oh hi sweetie here to change my bandages?" he asked.

"Sorry sir, I'm here for miss Tsunade" the nurse said going into the space between the two beds. She leaned forward and her skirt rose in the back a little and that nurse begin to check my blood pressure and tempeature. The perv trying to look up it and I watched him around the nurse glaring. "Miss Tsunade you're ok to go home"the nurse said and finished leaving the room. Jiraiya wanting her to stay, "Awww not fair" he whinned and I got off the bed slapping him across the face, I didn't give a reason as I stromed out of the room.

(End POV)

His eyes were wide, her slap felt harder than normal. Even harder than the times he had been a perv to her and got hit for it. Why did it hurt so much? He had hidden his love for Tsunade against his pervert appeal, ever since they were young trying to get notice by her was a main goal, no make her happy, to make her smile, even if it wasn't him who she loved. Did Tsunade hold feelings for him too or did she find his secret. He laid down the thoughts of Tsunade consumed his mind, they always seemed to, from when she was younger to their older ages no matter what they were still young at body and heart.

_'that jerk flirting with her right in front of me!'_ Tsunade thought as she walked down the street enraged. Still she knew were she was going straight to the hokage tower. She was only have way there when she realized what she doing she was being jealous of the nurse that Jiraiya was looking up her skirt and she had slapped him harder than ever before. "I- I can't" Tsunade mumbled and turned direction running and running to the forest where she had become a chunin with the other 3 sanin.

She stopped staring at the three poles that stood in the ground grass and trees around. The image of when they were becoming genin.She stood teasing Jiraiya as he was tied against the pole. Orochimaru standing beside her as well as Sarutobi standing on a little behind them smiling. "Jiraiya you moron" she mumbled looking down at the middle pole that stood.

"Tsunade" she heard and froze she turned to see Jiraiya who was struggling to even stand walking over to her. Her eyes widen on her gaze as Jiraiya moved closer to her, "Something is bothering you, tell me" he said.

Tsunade continued to stare at him,she had heard what he had said, but was being captivated by his strong eyes, black and dark, but seemed in pain as he watched her waiting for an answer. She realized she still hadn't answer his question. "At the bar, the other night you had knocked over from drinking to much sake" she mumbled, she was going to find out now did Jiraiya truly love her. She now felt small and weak compared to his large body that seemed to shadow her, "You mumbled in your sleep that you loved me. Jiraiya tell me is that true?!" Tsunade words seemed to spill out of her mouth.

Jiraiya was thrown of gaurd, looking down at her small and weak. "Did you take you that long to notice?" he said and smiled. Tsunade eyes widened in shock and he continued, "I've always love you,  
being a perv is hiding the pain for me, since you all ways had your eye on some else...Tsunade, I guess I've been stupid waiting so long, but I love you, but tell me something do you love me?" he said.

Tsunade's eyes were wide, Jiraiya's words seemed to fall over her. "Jiraiya.." she started, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Let me do one thing before you reject me" which he was almost certain was going to happen. He leaned in removing his finger and kissed her lightly once. "There now continue" he said pulling away.

"You moron"Tsunade said and she grabbed him by the hair pulling him down closer to her face and this time she kissed him.

Jiraiya was shocked, he never thought she would do something like this only in his dreams. He started to calm down and kissed her back. They pulled away from each other and now Jiraiya could no longer hold himself up and fell forward being caught by Tsunade.

Tsunade held him, he wasn't as heavy without his large armor. She pulled him over leaning him down against the wooden pole on the ground. She leaned down by him and then slowly moved him, so his head was down on her lap. "Tsunade think you can still have a child?" Jiraiya asked his eyes were closed as he Tsunade was running her gently fingers through his long spiky hair.

"Can you give one?" she asked and Jiraiya leaped up. He had always wanted Tsunade in bed, anytime he had seen her, in some ways he felt like she was taunting him all the time. He was just about to go kiss her when his wound opened and felt back down in pain. "Jiraiya" Tsunade said lifting him up and pressed down to stop the blood flow. Even though he was heavier than her, she picked him up as best she could on to her back and started to walk quickly back into the village. As she entered the streets people began to stare and whispered, none of those morons were helping her of course.

"Granny!!" She heard as she was passing the Ichiraku ramen shop and she looked over seeing Naruto. He came running over to help her. "What happened?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"He's wounded,but he was stupid and went outside. He over did it and his wound opened." Tsunade said she wasn't going to give details on what had happened between them. They were a 60 feet away from the hospital, "Naruto you go say were coming" Tsunade ordered.

Naruto nodded and ran off hurrying the rest of the way to do as Tsunade ordered, even though he wanted to stay by Jiraiya to help him, but it's not like he was strong enough to carry his sensei without help. _'Just hang on a little longer Ero-sennin'_ he thought as he ran through the hospital doors, "I need help! Jiraiya's is wounded!!" Naruto yelled and the nurses that were looking for him stopped.

"Boy where is he now?" a doctor asked.

"Granny Tsunade is bringing him" Naruto replied. Just at that moment Tsunade came in with Jiraiya on her back and a group of 8 nurses came taking him putting him on a medical bed and taking him away. Tsunade watched as they wheeled him to an emergency room. She sat down outside the door, for once she wanted to be the person waiting, to see if the person they were waiting for would be ok. Naruto sat next her leaning forward staring at the floor, normally talkative and outgoing was now slient and sad. Time seemed to stop for them everything in the world,but it hadn't people were still moving around them, so fast as they were still. "Granny will he be ok?" the young ninja asked.

"Of course he will,he's strong after all his a sanin,and your sensei. Plus he's to stubborn to die." Tsunade said smiling over to him, trying to lift not only his spirit,but her own.

A doctor came out of the room and the two worried friends came up immediatly, "how is he?"  
Tsunade asked.

"Your lucky, he'll be fine needs some rest though" the doctor said and walked away. Two nurses came out, "You can see him one at a time for a short time though please," she said.

Tsunade nudged Naruto, "You go first" she said.Naruto nodded and went in. "Hey Ero-sennin,  
Tsunade was right you won't die cause your to stubborn" Naruto said running to his bedside.

"Thanks a lot" Jiraiya staring/glaring at his student. "just wait when I get out your training will be twice as hard." Jiraiya said, and he should have known that it wasn't really going to bother his other active student.

"Get soon fast Ero-sennin" Naruto said and left.

(Jiraiya POV)

As I watched Naruto run out I knew she was coming next that woman, nothing wrong about her only ugly scars across her heart and sure enough I was right, I scan her slender body as she walked in and her hips swayed from side to side as she walked. She came to his side, "Hi" she said as her rosy lips graced my cheek.

"Guess I shouldn't get so excited next time" I said and laughed.

(End POV)

Tsunade laughed at him a little and then pressed her lips against his and pulled away. "Sleep, I always be there when your out" she mumbled in his ear.

Jiraiya got a pervert smirk across his face, he was going to have fun planning what might happen and what he would do to her when he was out.

-----------------

Some of you might complain that Tsunade and Jiraiya shouldn't be able to have a child, well to bad it's my fic and I can do whatever the hell I want. Plus when people are Strong and fit like them the ability can last longer.This is a my first fic of TsunadeJiriya,but I'm going to write anyother fic around the time when they're younger with Dan.


End file.
